


Withered

by PreuBenx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Relationship, hanahaki, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreuBenx/pseuds/PreuBenx
Summary: At twelve years old, Faelynn was forced to come to terms that every dream she ever had would never come true. The withered flowers decorating her arm marking her life with a countdown that she couldn't possibly stop unless she could change her soulmate's mind.





	1. Illness

**Author's Note:**

> As I've taken a slightly different spin on the Hanahaki trend, I thought it would be best to explain a bit.
> 
> \- Everyone in the world is born with a soulmate that they are destined to love. (Ex: Familial Love, Platonic Love, Romantic Love.) 
> 
> \- Every person has a pair of flowers tattooed somewhere on their body symbolizing one another. Every year a single flower symbolizing their soulmate will bloom on the skin as another year they are loved. (Everyone begins loving their soulmate upon birth even though they have not yet met as their souls are bound to one another.)
> 
> \- When a soulmate dies, their pair will only live for how many years their partner loved them. (Ex: 7 Flowers - 7 Years left.)  
> Those who are rejected by their soulmate will have their flowers slowly wilt away and they will die once the last flower wilts away. Causing their soulmate flowers to begin wilting in response to their death. (Rejecting a soulmate is a extremely rare case as no one wants to die because of the rejection or in response to rejecting their soulmate.)
> 
> \- Hanahaki will cause the death of those who are rejected by their soulmate. The flowers slowly filling up their lungs until the last flower wilts away and they are suffocated by the flowers growing within.

Faelynn had barely reached the age of twelve when she was given news that would shake her entire world. During a walk home from the Anistar City Gym with her older brother accompanying her through Route 18 back to their house in Couriway Town.

She felt the faint itch in her left arm that soon consumed her entire arm. Giving out a small cry as she yanked her hand from her brother’s and pulled at the sleeve that covered her markings. The itch starting to burn until it became unbearable to the young girl.

Her older brother staring in confusion as his younger sister was forced to her knees griping at her arm that burned and brought tears to the edges of her eyes. It took him a few more seconds before he was dropping beside her and struggling to get her to stop digging her fingernails into the flower markings that decorated her arms.

Coughing soon following the burning as the small child leaned over holding her arm close to her while she hacked up whatever was lodged in her throat. Coughing and coughing until white petals covered the ground in a mess of saliva and vomit.

It was only once the burning had subsided and the coughing stopped did the pair of siblings see what had caused the girl to scream out in pain and lose her lunch. The single wilted flower out of the twelve that covered her arm, the flowers that were her soulmark.

The two children were beyond baffled and worried by the event that just happened and raced home to receive answers from their parents. Though their questions went unanswered as their parents went silent in response. Only their mother’s sobs being heard as the adult ushered their middle child to the hospital as their son was left taking care of the youngest daughter.

Faelynn didn’t receive answers about her soulmark until weeks later. After visiting doctor upon doctor and specialist upon specialist. The answer coming from an older man that look at her with a look of utmost pity before turning to her parents and giving them the life-shattering news.

“I’m sorry, your daughter has been rejected by her soulmate… she has twelve years.”

She was one of only four cases in the world, a scientific anomaly. Someone who was wholeheartedly rejected by their soulmate without having even having met them. She would’ve felt special in the sense if it didn’t mark her life with a countdown of twelve years.

Twelve years that her soulmate loved her until they decided they didn’t want her anymore… they rejected her.

Her life changed drastically from the moment her family was given the news. Dreams that both her parents had for her and her own dreams shattered into pieces.

Her apprenticeship with the Anistar Gym cut as there was no point in training to become a Psychic Trainer when she wouldn’t live long enough to put those skills to use.

Her school life ruined as the rumours began spreading around the trainer school of her dwindling life. That there was something so wrong with her that her soulmate didn’t want her.

Her plan to attend college and gain a degree, lost as there was no point in her parents paying so much to send their daughter through school.

The worst was the distance that grew between her family and herself. The knowledge that their daughter was going to die young weighing heavily on their minds. Though they couldn’t stop themselves from wondering what evil laid within her that caused the one made just for her to reject her.

Her younger sister Joan's growing rage at the attention Faelynn was receiving from every angle. Growing and growing until her bucket was filled and her emotions were spilling over. Being overshadowed by their brother’s success in college and Faelynn’s illness. Desperately trying her hardest to climb her way out of the shadow but constantly being shoved back. Joan was fourteen when everything blew up and she lashed out finally at her older sister who had just turned sixteen.

“Why can’t you just go ahead and die Faelynn!?”

The smack echoed loudly through the silent home. No longer filled with the laughter and love it once held all those years ago. It just remained silent and lifeless as the occupants danced through their day to day lives trying to ignore one another.

“I didn’t ask to die, Joan! I didn’t want this!” Faelynn screamed in response, the tears flowing freely even as she tried so hard to wipe them away.

The younger sister didn’t even get a chance to respond before their parents were swarming into the room. Eyes filled with disgust as they wrapped their youngest Joan into their arms and spit venom at their middle child. Letting out all the vile thoughts that had built up within them over the years. Their paranoia at having raised an evil child clouding their judgement as they left Faelynn crying on the floor. Ushering Joan out of the room to tend to her reddening cheek.

Faelynn spent that night talking to her older brother Kain on the phone, relying what had happened and begging him to let her live with him. And if not for the rules of the university, he would’ve in a heartbeat. All he could do was give her promises that he would get her away from them one day.

It wasn’t until she was eighteen that Faelynn was able to pack a bag light enough for her to carry. Tucking a Poke’ball that held her Espurr, her only friend throughout the years into her pocket. Leaving behind the house that she could no longer call home.

She fled Kalos, hoping to leave all the bitter memories behind. With the help of a monthly check from her brother she traveled. From region to region with only a backpack filled with clothing, a camera in hand, and Espurr at her side.

She wanted to live, wanted to see all she could possibly see, meet all kinds of new people, and learn everything about each new region she visited. If she couldn’t live long she wanted to live to the fullest.

Gaining two more Pokemon partners as she visited Hoenn and Kanto. A loving Eevee that soon evolved into a Espeon and a gentle Gardevoir that cared for her during the worst of her coughing fits. Together with her Espurr they four made memories that Faelynn cherished above anything else.

At the age of twenty-two was when Faelynn first met her niece. A little thing having just reached the age of one and just learning how to use her legs to stand and walk. A spitting image of her older brother and his soulmate.

Maybe that was why Johto had become her favorite region she had traveled to thus far. The old traditionally city of Ecruteak becoming one of her most loved cities. Because for the first time since she was twelve she felt what it was like being surrounded by family that loved her

 

**~**

 

“Are you sure you want to go?” The young man asked for what seemed like the fifth time since they arrived at the airport, maybe it was more at this point.

“I told ya, Alola has been one of my top most wanted Regions to visit.”

The young woman turned to her older brother with a soft smile as she gave him a thumbs up. A small over shoulder bag hanging at her side while she dressed in a long cardigan with a tank top and shorts underneath.

“You’re just getting really close and I would prefer if you stayed here in Johto.” Sighing the man scratched at the back of his head before he was almost toppled over by the force of the hug that he unexpectedly received.

“Don’t worry so much Kain, I still have six more months. If I can’t find it by then, I promise I’ll come back home.”

Kain only sighed harder before he wrapped his younger sister tightly in his arms, burying his face into her hair and closing his eyes tightly. “You better keep that promise Faelynn.”


	2. Welcome to Alola

The travel brochures would never be able to even scratch the surface of how stunningly beautiful the Alola region truly was. A warm assortment of flowers decorating every inch of the landscape leaving not an inch colorless. The warm sun beams never too overwhelming as a cool breeze from the ocean blew by whenever you began feeling the heat.

Faelynn had only been on the small island of Melemele for a little over two weeks and she was already deeply in love. The locals having given her a bright and warm welcome when she first arrived at the port in Hau’oli City. Pointing her in the direction of the local hotel that sat on Route 2 and answering any question about the region without any sign of annoyance. She couldn’t deny that she adored the way everyone seemed just so overjoyed to see one another, even if a face was unfamiliar.

That was how she learned from the locals about the Pokemon tournament that was taking place in Iki Town. Hosted by the island’s own Kahuna with an open invitation for anyone who wished to try their hand at battling strong opponents.

Even though the idea of battling other trainers wasn’t appealing, watching and getting a glance at new Pokemon was. So when the day for the tournament arrived two days later, Faelynn hurried to Iki Town to watch the event. The small town filled with stands that sold food and souvenirs and festival games for the younger children to play. A large wooden stage sat in the middle of the town where Faelynn was front and center watching in awe as trainers preformed moves she had never seen before. Moving their bodies in an almost dance that their Pokemon mirrored them before unleashing move upon move she had never heard of before this moment. 

“I’m guessing this is your first time seeing a Z move?” A man to her left asked with a laugh as he took in her slack jaw wonder. The man was tanned like most of the residents on this tropical island, wearing only an open white coat and a pair grey knee length pants, his chest bare and in full view for the world to see. A white cap sat on top his head and from Faelynn’s lower viewpoint, she barely made out the rainbow.

 “Ah, yes. I’ve only been in Alola for a short period of time, this is all very new to me.” Faelynn answered with a small smile of her own as she turned her body towards the man. Taking notice to the white haired woman at his side that nudged him slightly before pointing towards a small group of three children before walking off in what Faelynn presumed was that direction. 

The man could only laugh at her honest answer before leaning closer and pointing to the bracelet that clung to one of the trainer’s wrists. “You see that bracelet, that’s called a Z-Ring. Trainers use them and a Z-Crystal to gather energy and perform a Z-Move with their Pokemon partner.”

Faelynn nodded at the answer having already come to a bit of the conclusion as she watched the trainer tap his bracelet beforehand. “Are Z-Crystals common in this region?”

“They are given out to trainers after completing a island trial during their Island Challenge." The man paused as he tapped his chin as he thought on his next statement. "It’s sort of a rite of adulthood in these parts.”

“Ah, so similar to other region gym badges, that’s a rather clever idea.” Faelynn smiled as she turned back to the battle at hand. Two unfamiliar Pokemon clashing with one another with everything they had. “It gives the trainer an item that can help power their team.”

“Exactly, cousin!” The man exclaimed while pointing two finger guns in her direction. Faelynn didn’t quite understand why he referred to her as cousin, but settled on it being a region thing. She could say though that she was enjoying herself thoroughly, asking the helpful man on more than one occasion for the name of the Pokemon currently battling as the tournament progressed into further stages. The lively man never once seeming put out at answering her questions.

It wasn’t until the tournament was nearing its final few matches that she caught a brief glimpse of black out of the corner of her eye. With all the people running around the festival seeing someone in black shouldn’t have been eye catching, but the sudden violent urge to run after whoever it was almost staggering. She barely managed to see a mess of white hair that seemed to tower a bit over everyone else standing in the crowd before the familiar burn began swelling in the back of her throat.  

She barely managed to cover her mouth before she began coughing lightly, though she knew that the worst coughing was yet to come. Pushing through the crowd she couldn’t help the brief feeling of guilt at leaving the man who had been so friendly to her behind without a word of farewell. Yet she knew if she didn’t distance herself now, she would make a scene with her fit and that was something she didn’t want displayed to the entire festival. 

Shoving down the guilt she bee lined for the gate that lead to Route One, but noted how many people were hanging around the entrance and presumably on the route itself. She wouldn’t be able to find anywhere where she could be alone if she went that way. A quick once over of the town though had her seeing a large set of stairs that led up the hill that shadowed the small town. No one seemed to be standing around the base of the stairway and from where she was standing she couldn't really see anyone walking up them either.

And as another violent cough worked its way through her finger she didn't have much time to find another path that would give her a brief moment of solitude. She hastily ran to the stairs and upward. Not noticing in her panic the totems that decorated the stairway up the hill. Maybe that would have alerted her that the path she was taking was something sacred to the small town and that people would noticed a tourist running up the stairwell.

The path was steep, the numerous stairs leaving her a bit winded as she struggled to breathe without sending herself into a coughing fit. Fingers clenched tightly against her mouth as she tried desperately to get somewhere secluded. It was only once she reached the top of the path and saw the wooden bridge that led over a rather large valley did she stop. Unable to move much more before the coughing fit took over and sent her toppling to her knees. Her body desperate to removed the petals that blocked her airway.

Mouth wide open as a mixture of saliva and flowers began pouring onto the ground below. She wouldn’t have been too worried if not for the fact that the painful feeling of flowers didn’t let up and soon vomit and blood had been added into the pool of fluids on the ground. Every warning siren in her brain going off that the was normal and that she needed help. Cursing herself inwardly at having secluded herself but in her state of panic she didn't really think through her options logically. 

The fear of being looked at with such pity and hatred once more outweighed everything else in the moment.

Barely managing to hold her body steady with one hand, she reached the other to the bag that hung at her side. Fingers brushing against every object she held in there trying to just locate one of the Poke'ball tucked away. Catching a glimpse of red light flash before her body finally gave out on itself and went crumpling to the ground unable to support her weight any longer.

She could faintly heard the distressed cries from her Gardevoir before her vision swam black.

 

**~ X ~**

 

Faelynn could remember long ago travelling to Snowbelle City with her family to see an aunt and uncle she could no longer remember the faces or names of. Spending long hours outside with her brother and sister playing in the snow as it wasn’t something they had the chance to do very often. Remembering the way her throat burned from the cold before they finally made their way back inside to try and warm up. Cups of hot chocolate in hand as they sat around the fire place and listened to the stories the adults told them with large smiles.

The familiar burn in her throat brought on waves of nostalgia as she opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn’t recognize. Blinking a few times to remove the blur from her vision before sitting herself upright. Finding herself lying on a bed in a room she had no recollection of ever being in before and from the open window to her right, she realized it was well into the evening so she must’ve been here for quite some time.

“Glad to see you’ve finally woken, you had us all quite worried there.”

Faelynn jumped in shock before turning to her left and noticing the older woman that she presumed had been sitting there the entire time. Placing a bookmark on her page before setting the book down on the nightstand that sat between the woman’s chair and the bed Faelynn was currently seated on.

“How long have I been out for?”

“A few hours now, Hala found you passed out up near the top of Mahalo Trail. Seems you had a bit of an rough attack so your throat will be rather sore for the next few days.” Faelynn couldn’t stop her twitch as she realized that both this woman and the one named Hala probably had idea of what was ailing her. “I’ll go inform Hala that you’ve woken up and get you some warm tea and medicine to help with the ache.”

“Ah! Thank you so much-” Pausing, Faelynn realized that she never really asked for the woman’s name. But she really didn’t have a chance as the woman smiled down at her seeming to read her mind.

“My name is Rea.” Faelynn couldn't stop herself from feeling nostalgic once more as Rea vaguely reminded her of her late grandmother. Smiling at her in a way that made her chest tighten.

“It’s nice to meet you Rea, my name is Faelynn.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well dear.” With the introduction outta the way, Rea proceeded to leave Faelynn alone in the room.

A loud and drawn out sigh past Faelynn’s lips a few moments after Rea left before Faelynn buried her face into the palms of her hands. Mentally kicking herself at getting herself into this situation and wondering how she could get herself out of it. 

It wasn’t as if she was unappreciative of the help both Hala and Rea gave her. But she had come across one too many people during her journey that had come to find out the state of her soulmark. And the more the flowers that decorated her arm wilted, the worst the looks of pity got. 

The questions that followed were almost unbearable to answer. Too many asking if she knew her soulmate before passing on, asking how how they had met their early end, or trying to soothe her in way that she didn’t want or appreciate. Honestly though, she much rather everyone believe that her soulmate had long died than the truth.

The truth that her soulmate had completely rejected her without ever getting to know her was just so much harder to bear.

 

Fingers twitched to her side trying to reach into the bad that was not there. The bag instead laid on the nightstand to her left and Faelynn wanted nothing more than to open it and released her closest friend to keep her company. A cooping skill she had become beyond dependent on over the years. She would’ve done just that as well if not for the door to the small bedroom being opened and a older man in a bright yellow jacket walking inside. The man just exuded an air of power and importance, Faelynn knew that he must have been someone of higher standing.

“Rea had told me our little guest had finally woken.” The man spoke with a smile and a soft chuckle at what seem to be his own little joke. “You gave me quite the fright when I happened upon you.”

Faelynn couldn't stop herself from frowning as she felt truly bad about inconveniencing those around her. “I’m sorry for-” She was immediately cut off as Hala held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t apologize to me for something you cannot control, my girl. I’m just happy to have been there when you needed the help.” Faelynn felt at ease with the smile and kind words that were directed at her. “If you though feel the need to apologize do so to your Gardevoir, the poor thing was in a panic when I happened upon you.”

“Ah.. Ava.” Faelynn looked back towards her bag where her three Poke’balls laid inside. Thinking once again about her three friends that stayed at her side through everything. “I’ve worried her so much over the years, she’ll be frustrated with me once more over this.”

“It’s good to have those to worry over you and watch out for your well being especially when you need it the most.” Hala answered in a way that made Faelynn aware that he did in fact know about the wilting flowers that twisted around her right arm.

“Yea…” Silence filled the room as Faelynn waited with baited breath at the questions that were soon to follow. Tensing slightly because it was a conversation that she didn’t want to have, something she was truly dreading.

“I’ve never seen your face around Iki Town before, a traveler I presume?” The soft ‘huh’ couldn’t stop itself from escaping past the stunned open mouth stare Hala received. Only confirming to him that the young woman was in fact bracing herself for more personal questions. “We tend to get a lot of tourist and travelers during festival season. Many wanting to see our local Pokemon and Z-moves.”

“A-ah yes!” She jumped at the chance to have any other conversation than the one she had been preparing herself for. “I just arrived in Alola a little under two weeks ago. Melemele has been stunning and everyone has been so welcoming.” The smile that formed on her lips was genuine and brought a warmth to Hala’s heart.

“What brought you to our lovely region if you don’t mind me asking? Vacation?”

“I’m a photographer, I’ve been travelling to every region to take pictures of the scenery.” Faelynn lit up at the topic of what she had been doing over the years. A pride swelling inside her at the mention of her passion. “I send in photos I’ve taken to travel agencies that use the images to help sell trips to those locations. Though a lot of the photos I keep to myself for memorabilia.”

“Seems you’re very passionate about your work!” Hala gave a hearty laugh which in turn caused Faelynn to blush lightly as she realized she had gone on a bit of spiel. “I assume you have an idea on where you are planning on heading next?”

“Actually I have no idea, I usually just ask locals where are great places to visit.” Hala closed his eyes and held his chin as he pondered over her words for a few moments. And the pair remained silent until he finally gave a ‘hmm’ and opened his eyes to look her over once more.

“Would you be against a guide? Someone familiar with all four islands to help you visit locations that most tourist don’t really get to witness.” Faelynn was stunned by the generous offer and it showed in her slack jaw expression.

Though she preferred to travel alone as to avoid people discovering the wilted flowers that decorated her arm, She couldn't deny that she did at times wish she has someone to speak with to pass the hours on the road. The pros and cons of the offer were evenly matched and it was only the nagging feeling of being rude at denying the request that caused her eventually say that she would love a guide.

That was how she ended up standing before the grumpy giant who eyed her down with one of the most put out expressions she had seen in a long while. Already having gathered her belongings and thanked Rea once more for tending to her in her hour of need. Hala had insisted on meeting who he planned on being her guide before she set off to return to her hotel.

That was how she found herself standing before this man that towered over her even with his slouched posture. He wore a white wife beater and baggy black and white sweatpants, a black hoodie tied around his waist and incredibly round yellow sunglasses perched on top a mess of fluffy white hair. Piercings lined the cartilage of his ears with rather small tunnel gauges in both ears. In Faelynn’s honest opinion he was exactly her type, if not for the expression her wore that screamed he did not want to be here.

“This is Guzma, one of my students and who I plan on having be your guide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, I never planned on taking almost a year break from it and for that I'm sorry. Life decided to throw curve ball after curve ball at me and I just never had a chance to just breath and work on the stories I wanted to write. So now as I'm looking for a new job I'm spending my free time finally writing and hoping to a have a few chapters written out before starting work once more.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes or have any questions feel free to leave a comment to let me know. I don't have a Beta so I'm bound to make mistakes and leave something sounding rather confusing. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my little fic <3


End file.
